Eclipse
Es una saga creada y producida por Garmagic y Azn-Boy01 (conocidos aquí como Garen y Azn). Personajes. Clan de la Luz Matoran Ta-Matoran *Agni *Balta *Brander *Maglya *Nuhrii Ga-Matoran *Amaya *Dalu *Kai *Nixie *Vhisola Le-Matoran *Makani *Orkahm *Piruk *Sanso Ko-Matoran *Ehrye *Jaa *Jaatikko *Kazi *Mazeka *Otoram Onu-Matoran *Damek *Garan *Onepu *Tehutti Po-Matoran *Bour *Velika Av-Matoran *Gavla *Kirop *Photok *Radiak *Solek *Tanma Ce-Matoran *Celix Xa-Matoran *Xaknot De-Matoran *Derek 'Compañía del Cronista ' *Kapura *Kopeke *Taipu *Hafu *Macku *Tamaru Agori *Berix *Tarduk *Kibraz *Kirbold *Crotesius Turaga *Turaga Vakama *Turaga Nokama *Turaga Whenua *Turaga Onewa *Turaga Matau *Turaga Nuju Toa Nuva/Mata *Toa Tahu *Toa Gali Nuva *Toa Kopaka Nuva *Toa Onua Nuva *Toa Pohatu Nuva *Toa Lewa Nuva Toa Mahri *Toa Jaller *Toa Hahli *Toa Hewkii *Toa Nuparu *Toa Kongu Toa Dream *Gravitas *Kravitas *Toa Saria *Toa Diruma *Toa Izi *Toa Destro *Volter *Kralter *Toa Saren Orden de Mata Nui *Toa Helryx *Toa Takanuva *Toa Krakua *Axonn *Brutaka *Trinuma *Tobduk Glatorian *Ackar *Perditus *Kiina *Gresh Otros Seres *Toa Lesovikk *Toa Orde *Toa Chiara *Toa Varian *Toa Zaria *Otros Toa *Makuta Miserix *Kabrua *Otros Vorox de Bota Magna que no involucionaron *Sherhok Toa Solis 'Toa' *Azn *Garen *Aria *Olrac *Kehn *Aithinyc *Akhnot *Salocin *Fhenlog *Xela *Akuma *Aaron *Aniroc 'Rahi' *Flygon *Yeedo *Ta-Huna *Farvetch ¿? *Naowin El Clan de las Sombras Hermandad del Makuta *Makuta ¿? *Makuta Antroz *Makuta Chirox *Makuta Vamprah *Makuta Mutran *Makuta Groast *Makuta Krika *Makuta Tridax *Makuta Kojol *Makuta Icarax *Otros Makuta *"Makuta" Nerok *"Makuta" Ridikk *"Makuta" Triddak *"Makuta" Kex *"Makuta" Naria *"Makuta" Yelay *Exo-Toa *Kraata *Rahkshi *Fantasmas de Sombras Cazadores Oscuros *El Sombrío *Sentrakh *"Cargador" *"Oscuridad" (cazador oscuro) *"Devastador" *"Eliminador" *"Recolector" *Kraata-Kal *"Mirador" *"Mímica" *"Veneno" *"Prototipo" *Salvage *Spinner *Prototipo *Firedracax *Otros Cazadores Oscuros Cazadores de Huesos *Atakus *Fero *Otros Cazadores de Huesos *Skirmix *Otros Corceles de Rocas Skrall *Los soldados Stronius *Los soldados Skrall Vorox (involucionados) *Los Vorox *Los Zesk Otros Seres *Roodaka *Anti-Garen *Kubrat *Rahi poseídos por Kanohi Infectadas *Matoran poseídos por Kanohi Infectadas *Otros seres poseídos por Kanohi Infectadas Prólogo Vakama (narrador): Queridos amigos. Volvamos a escuchar la leyenda de los Bionicle. Antes de que el tiempo fuera tiempo, un valeroso Toa, tomó la más arriesgada decisión de su vida: Sacrificar su vida para salvar la del Gran Espíritu, Mata Nui. Tras ésta heroica acción, otros 6 legendarios Toa, ascendieron a los cielos, en el corazón del Universo, dónde lucharon contra las Sombras, ayudaron a aquellos que hubieran caído víctima de éstas, y despertaron a Mata Nui. Sin embargo, antes de que el Gran Espíritu recuperase la consciencia, su propio hermano, el Makuta se hizo con su cuerpo, nos esclavizó, y expulsó al gran espíritu en la legendaria Máscara de la Vida. Cuando éste aterrizó en el lugar donde fué construído, hizo nuevos amigos, ayudó a los residentes, y, a cambio, éstos le ayudaron a encontrar la forma de conbatir al Makuta. En el momento del Confrontamiento Final, Mata Nui estaba en desventaja, pues no quería hacernos daño, ya que nos encontrábamos dentro de su oponente. Sin embargo, gracias a tres legendarios heroes, campeones de anteriores batallas, y a un Poderoso Artefacto, la victoria para los seguidores de las Tres Virtudes fué conseguida, y el Makuta fué derrotado. Pero... ¿Para siempre? ¿Makuta murió? Hay gente que duda del fin del orden mundial de las Sombras. Del mismo modo que hay seres que se oponen a la nueva sociedad Agori y Matoran. Necesitabamos nuevos héroes para el caos que está por venir, y el propio sol nos concedió el deseo. Ahora nuestra tarea es entrenar a los nuevos Toa para la misión que les espera. Capitulo 1: Una Nueva Sombra... Vakama (Narrador): Las Sombras y la Luz, juntas son fuerzas formidables, pero las Sombras se dedicaron a esclavizar a nuestro mundo, lenta pero inexorablemente y así fue como la Luz fue creada. Para contrarestar el mal de las Sombras y protegernos de ellas. Sin embargo, las Sombras se las pueden apañar para usar la Luz para combatir para ella misma, manipulando lo más profundo de su corazón... Y así es como la batalla por la libertad comienza... Vakama: ¡Toa! ¡El descanso ha terminado! Azn: ¡Turagaaa! Sabe perfectamente lo que opino respecto a levantarnos temprano. Garen: ¡Gñaaaaaa! Azn, eres nuestro líder. ¿Por qué no estas feliz? ¿No te gusta tu nueva condición de Toa? Azn: Sí, pero no me gusta levantarme temprano. Lo ODIO. Aithinyc: ¡Mira que eres holgazán! Aria: Pero es nuestro Lider Azn: O.K...O.K... Akuma: Los Rahi ya están Listos. Aniroc: Y sus monturas y comida también. Garen (Pensamiento): (¡Jó! Ahora Yeedo lleva silla de montar. ¡Parece que fuera ayer cuando le quité aquella Kanohi Infectada !) Kehn: El Entrenamiento de ayer con Turaga Nokama fué de lo más agotador. Olrac: Fue peor el de Matau. ¡Casi me hizo Volar! Aaron: Las Armas ya estan listas. Xaknot: Si, tengo los planos de algunas Nuevas. Salocin: ¡El entrenamiento de Exploracion fue el mejor de Todos! Azn: Soy el Unico que no le Gusta despertarse Temprano. ¿Verdad? Garen: Pues va a ser que sí. Anz: ¡Agh! Garen: Si te sirve de consuelo, yo esta vez también me he levantado con el pie izquierdo. Akhnot: Buenos días, Turaga. Fhenlog: Anoche Turaga Nuju se pasó de la raya, ¿Cómo se le ocurre lanzarme Thornax y hacerme esquivarlos? Garen: Gajes del oficio, amigo mío. piensa que hemos venido a este mundo sólo para sufrir. Vakama: Bueno, Toa, cada uno se irá a entrenar con un Toa diferente. Azm: ¿Yo estaré entrenando con Nuju o No? Vakama: Pero me refiero a los Toa Nuva y a Tahu, Un Equipo de Toa muy Expermentado. Tahu (Pensamiento): (¡Brrrr! ¡Cómo odio que se refiera a mí como un no-miembro de mi propio equipo!) Azn: ¿Los Guerreros del Alto Mando de la Luz!? Garen: ¡¡HUH-HAH!! Vakama: Os diré el Orden Tahu: Garen y Azn, conmigo Gali: Aithinyc, Aria y Aniroc, vendréis conmigo. Kopaka: Fhenlog y Kehn, estaréis a mi lado. Lewa: Salocin y Aniroc, inter-trabajaréis conmigo. Pohatu: Aaron y Akuma, a currar conmigo. Onua: Xela y Ahknot. ¡Os voy a hacer sudar DE VERDAD! Xela: ¡Ouch! Vakama: ¡Algun Problema? Kehn: ¡Si! ¿Por que rayos tengo que estar con Kopaka? Soy un Toa de Fuego. ¡Quiero ir con Tahu! Garen, ¿Me cambias el entrenador? Vakama: ¡Que ni se te pase por la cabeza! Yo y los demás Turaga decidimos que un buen Toa comprende todos los Poderes Elementales, y como algunos de vosotros no comprendéis algunos de vuestros Poderes Elementales, os mandé con los Toa mas Calificados. Aniroc: ¿Y si somos sólo Toa de Agua y una de Hielo que estan con Gali? Vakama: En las peleas de entrenamiento ustedes no han desarollado muy bien ese poder, y Aithinyc necesita de ese entrenamiento. Bueno, empaquetad vuestras cosas y trasladaros al panel de entrenamiento. Todos: ¡¡Si, Turaga!! En el Pasillo. Garen: Azn, ¿Tú que opinas de ese Cambio? Azn: Me parece Bien Garen: ¡Menos mal! Azn: Así que, Garen, Baja de las Nubes. Garen: ¡¿?! ¿A qué te refieres con eso de vajar de las nubes? Para tu información, hace ya como ocho milenios que me quitaron el mote de "El Marginado". De hecho, ahora vivo una perfecta vida social. Azn: Me refiero a que Turaga Vakama está preocupado por nuestra Unidad Garen: Nuestra Unidad esta bien. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario? Azn: Verás... Aithinyc no se lleva muy bien con Aniroc pero si con Aira. Y Aria... pues digamos que es un Poco... Garen: ¡Hey! No Digas nada negativo acerca de Aria. Azn: ¡Oh! ¿Por que no? ¿Cuestiones de... Amor? Garen: ¡Claro que no, cabeza de Ghekula! (Y espera que me ponga a hablar de lo que hay entre Aithinyc y tú y verás) Azn:*Sube al Elevador*, Tienes que despertar Garen, y estoy pensando que éste Equipo Toa se separara. No funciona... Muy bien que digamos. *Se cierra la Puerta* Garen: ¡Por el amor de Mata-Nui! ¿Qué diantres le esta Pasando a Azn? Es como si estubiera perdiendo su Luz ''o algo así... Pero no puedo dejar que éste Equipo caiga en la Oscuridad. Aquí el único que tiene mitad Sombra soy yo, y confío en que nadie se percate de ello. En el Palacio de la Oscuridad...(El Coliseo de Metru-Nui). ¿?: Azn... el es nuestro heraldo de las Sombras, ¿Tú que opinas Roodaka? Roodaka: Así es... ¿?: Solo falta un Pequeño insentivo... Roodaka: Podriamos usar... no sé... me parece muy drástico. ¿?: Dime tu Plan ¡Es una Orden! Roodaka: Pues podriamos usar a esa Toa del Hielo de género femenino llamada Aithinyc. Creo que Azn le ha cogido bastante apego. Si la asesinamos, el corazón de Azn se tornara en su Total Oscuridad. ¿?: Muy Bien, pues construye una réplica de Garen a partir de Antidermis, él sera el Asesino. Roodaka: ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? Puedes cambiar de Forma ¿o no? ¿?: Pues en realidad cuando me ''Derrotótaron pude sobrevivir gracias a mi Kanohi, pero perdí mi habilidad de cambiar de cuerpo e involucioné al estado Primitvo de Makuta. ''¡Ya no soy Antidermis pura! Roodaka: Y... ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer respecto a eso? ¿?: Recuperando el Cuerpo de ese Robot. Podré vovler a mi estado de "Antidermis pura",¡Muajajajajaja! Roodaka: Entonces... Les diré a los Ingenieros Nynrah que empiecen la Construccion de ''Anti-Garen. ¿?: ¡Pero espera! ¡Ese Garen también está repleto de recursos! Roodaka: ¿Perdón? ¡Si sólo es un Toa del Aire! ¿?: Te equivocas, Vortixx. Ése Toa es más que un pionero del aire. Es el primer prototipo de Hybrid-Matoran, con los elementos del Aire y las Sombras a su favor. Roodaka: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿En qué se diferencia de los demás Le-Matoran? ¿?: Precisamente se diferencia en que es tímido, callado, pasivo, y parece que puede enfadarse con facilidad, como las propias Sombras. Y donde las sombras están, también estoy YO. Roodaka: Entonces... Lo piensas utilizar a tu favor. Nada de réplica ¿No? ¿?: Sí y no. la réplica siempre nos puede resultar útil. Y dales a los Ingenieros Nynrah otro encargo, una fabrica de cuerpos Antidérmicos, una piscina de Protodermis Energizado y androides Exo-Toa. Roodaka: ¿Para qué? ¿?: Para preparar el retorno de todos mis hermanos y crear un ejército de Rahkshi y Exo-Toa. Roodaka: Como desees. ¿? (Pensamiento): (Prepárate, Hermano, pues para cuando esté dispuesto a atacar, tú y tus estúpidos perritos falderos moriréis Capitulo 2: El Anti-Garen. ¿?: ¿Como va mi Anti-Garen? Roodaka: Muy bien, mi Señor. Sólo falta ponerle la Antidermis, su encargo de Cuerpos Antidermicos, Exo-Toa y la Piscina ya se está llenando, ¿Algo más, mi Señor? ¿?: Claro que si, necesito más subordinados, si quiero crear un Verdadero Ejército de las Sombras. Para eso deberás llamar a los Cazadores Oscuros, a los Cazadores de Huesos, y a los Skrall también. Diles que si se unen a mi Ejército yo les podré porpocionar un equipo de combate y otras cosas que deseen. Y cuando lo hagas, manda algunos Rahkshi restantes a capturar a esas temidas bestias llamdas Vorox y también a las Pequeñas Zesk. Roodaka: Si, mi Señor. ¿?: Y... ¿Qué hay de los Bohrok? Roodaka: Me temo que no querrán colavorar contigo. Recuerda que están más dormidos que el propio Mata Nui, y aunque se los pudiera despertar, no creo que quisieran trabajar para tí, ya que los engañaste para que arrasaran Mata Nui antes de tiempo tras tu segunda derrota. Las Reinas Bahrag te guardan mucho rencor. ¿?: Entonces que vaya una patruya de Exo-Toa a los Nidos Bohrok. Que los Toa ni se les ocurra pasar por allí. Roodaka: Sí, mi señor. ¿?: Cuando Azn se una a mí, no tendrá ninguna posiblilidad de Despertar. Nynrah: Señor, su Replica ya esta Lista. ¿?: Tráelo ante mí. Nynrah: Sí mi señor. Anti-Garen: ¿Maestro? ¿?: Así es, hijo mío, ¿Sabes cual es tu Mision? Anti-Garen: Sí, convencer Garen de asesinar a esa Toa de Hielo llamada Aithinyc. Y si no, hacer el trabajo por él y hacer creer a Azn de que ha sido Garen. ¿?: Así es. Ahora, te entrenaremos para que estes listo. Unas Semanas Despues... Tahu: Unos Toa novatos, casi preferiria entrenar a un Gekula. Gali: Tahu, Turaga Vakama dice son nuestra única esperanza. Además de que no queremos que el planeta tenga problemas Politicos mas Graves, ¿No?. Tahu: Sí, lo se. pero nunca he sido ni seré buen maestro. Y para colmo soy el único Toa Mata del equipo Los demás sois todos Toa Nuva y además teneis todos las Armaduras Adaptables. Gali: Er... Sí... Bueno, te aseguro que lo harás muy bien. Tienes al Lider y al Segundo al Mando. ¿Qué mas podrias Pedir? Tahu (Pensamiento): (Ser un Toa Nuva de nuevo) Tahu: Ya. Lo Intentaré. En el Campo de entrenamiento de Tahu... Garen: ¡Eps! ¡Ahi viene! Azn: Lo se. Garen: ¡Jó! ¿Todavía sigues con sueño? ¿Te hecho agua caliente en la máscara, haber si te despiertas? Azn: Garen, lo que despierta es el agua fría. Garen: Sí, pero como tú eres un Toa del Hielo, no te haría efecto. Por eso debe de ser caliente. Thau: Er... ¡Ejhem!... Mi nombre es Tahu, Toa de Fuego y Vakama me ha asignado a vosotros dos. 2*Susurando*(no se por que)*... Pero bueno. ¿Tenéis algun problema para convertiros en Toa completos? Azn: Creo que nos mando contigo debido a que eres el lider de Los Toa Nuva. Garen: ¿Si, o no? Tahu: Pues la verdad no sabría por dónde empezar. Azn: ¿No recuerdas cuándo te entrenaron? Tahu: Con sinceridad no. Perdí mis recuerdos antes de llegar a la isla de Mata-Nui... Escuchad a esos Rahi. Flygon: ¡Kryyyyk! Yeedo: ¡Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! Tahu: ¡Ataquad! Garen y Azn: ¡¡¡NO, espera!!! Tahu: ¿Que? Azn: ¡¡Son nuestras Mascotas, Yeedo y Flygon, así es como llegamos aqui!! Garen: Gracias a Yeedo sigo vivo. Además de que cuando nos transformamos en Toa él evolucionó a una forma más grande. Y él y todos los demás Rahi desarrollaron inteligencia. Tahu: Bueeeeno (tienes que estar de guasa. ¿Por qué me pasa ésto a mí?), vamos a escoger vuestras Armas. Azn: ¡Al fin! ¡Algo con qué pelear! ¡Aggh! A... *se desmaya*. Dentro de su Mente Azn: D-¿Donde Estoy? ¿?: Yo te podria dar más Poder de lncluso que te imaginas... Azn... Azn: ¿Quien eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿?: Soy la Sombras, la Sombras que habitan en tu interior y quieren Salir... dejanos Salir Azn... Azn: No... no lo haré... estoy en el Clan de la Luz. Y además soy un Toa honorable. Y aparte de eso mis hermanos acabarán dañados si hago eso... ¿?: Acabarán mucho más dañados si no lo haces. Sobretodo esa hermana a que tanto aprecias... Aithiryc. Azn: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué la has hecho?! ¿?: No la he hecho nada ni la haré nada. Te traigo malas noticias: Uno de tus hermanos os traicionará y asesinará a Aithiryc. Azn: ¿Quién? ¡¿DÍMELO?! ¿?: Tu lugarteniente... Garen. Azn: ¿Qué? Tienes que estar mintiendo. Garen ODIA matar. ¿?: Al menos es lo que él dice. Azn: Tiene que haber un error. ¿Estás seguro de que será el? ¿?: Desde luego. y deberás matarle para impedir la locura que cometerá. Azn: ¿Por qué a Garen? ¿?: Te lo dejaré muy claro: O matas a Garen o él matará a Aithiryc. Ahora despeirta, y recuerda mis palabras. Azn: ¡Wow!, ¿Qué paso? Tahu: Te desvaneciste amigo... Garen: Bueno. Tal vez halla sido por el sueño que tenías... O no. Azn: Si... Eso creo... (No les puedo decir nada sobre mi Sueño) Tahu: Bueno, vamos a praticar un poco y luego a descanasar. Dejaremos el entrenamiento para mañana. Por ahora iré con Turaga Vakama. tengo que tomar asuntos con el. Capitulo 3: Los Asuntos de Tahu y Vakama. Vakama: Grata visita que me has Dado Tahu...y por cierto ¿A que se debe la Visita? Tahu: Fue porque Algo pasa con Azn... el se desmayo de la Nada... Vakama: Hmmm... Tahu: Turaga... tengo el pequeño presentimiento de que tu sabes algo que yo no... Vakama: Si Tahu... un secreto oscuro como las Sombras mismas... Tahu: Demando saberlos Turaga Vakama: El no es un Ko-Matoran... no del Todo... Tahu: ¡¿A que se refiere?! Vakama: El es uno de los Prototipos de los Hybrid Matoran, solo que los Grandes Seres le Dieron poderes mas estables, osea Hielo y Luz. Tahu: Y esa es la Causa de sus Desmayos... Vakama: No... cuando el entrenaba conmigo, un Dia su Alma se lleno de oscuridad volviendolo malefico... lo que provoco que le extrajera toda esa Negatividad... pero en el Proceso de extraerla completamente Dañe su Corazon de una Forma muy Horrible... Lo que lo hace mas Vulnerable a las Sombras... Tahu: Osea que esa es Verdadera Causa de su Desmayo Vakama: Por parte si... una Sombra se acerca ha Spherus Magna... Tahu tienes que preparlos, Tu y los Demas Toa Nuva... Tahu: Turaga, Odio que me separre de mi Equipo Diciendo Yo y los Toa Nuva y para empezar soy el Lider. Vakama: No me levantes la voz haci Tahu, tienes que entrenarlos, son nuestra unica esperanza ahora ve y entrenalos. Tahu: Esta bien... Con Azn y Garen. Azn: Oye... Garen tu serias capaz de Asesinar a alguien... Garen: ¡¡¡QUE!!! que ni se te pase por la Cabeza eso Azn... yo Jamas haria eso y ¿Por que me lo Preguntas? Azn: No solo por curiosidad... Azn(Pensamiento):( Esa Sombra dijo que el Iba matar a Aithinyc). Tahu: Bueno, hora de entrenar. Azn: Si... ya es hora Garen: ¡¡¡Wooooooooooooooow!!! alfin entrenarmeos con el Gran Toa Tahu ¿no estas emocionado Azn? Azn: Si... emocionadisimo... Woooooooooooooow En la Sala de Entrenamiento. Tahu: Su primer paso sera darle a los Obejtivos estos se moveran Rapido y cuando terminen seguira la Segunda Fase del Entrenamiento Garen: ¿Como la Estara pasando Aria? Azn: Se nota que no estas Enamorado Garen: Obio no Cabeza de Bola de Nieve, solo es Curiosidad... Azn: Si Seguro *Rayo de Hielo hacia los Objetos Garen; Eso fue bueno pero esto sera mejor *Tornado Azn: Wow, Garen no sabia que eras Capaz de Eso Turaga Matau te entreno bien. Garen: Nuju al parecer no es solo un Turaga. Tahu: Muy bien, ahora la Segunda fase: Los Thornax... tendran que esquivarlos a Todos... *Sales lanzadores Thornax por Todas partes... Garen: ¡Ouch! Azn: Ummm...creo que esto es un poco exajerado... 30 minutos Despeus de estar esquibando puros Thornax... Tahu: Muy bien! eso fue de lo Mejor... Azn: Si solo por que a ti no te explotaron Thornax en la Cabeza Garen: Yo pense que el Entrenamiento iba a hacer Espadas de Madera o algo asi... Tahu: Esto es un Entrenameinto... no un fiesta... ahora va la Tercera Fase: Pelen contra este Dragon Kardas y seran merecedores de la Cuarta Fase... *Se abre una Puerta enorme. Garen: ¡¡¡Dijiste un Dragon Kardas!!! Azn: ¡¡¡Esto no sera nada Facil Garen!!! Dragon Kardas: ¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! Azn: Tahu Tengo una Duda... Tahu: ¿Cual? Azn: ¿podemos usar nuestros Rahi? Tahu: Si por que no... *Azn toca su ceurno de Hielo. Garen: ¡¡¡YEEDO!!! Flygon: Kyyyyyyyrk Yeedo: Aaaaaargh Azn: Flygon, se que nuca hemos peleado contra un Dragon Kardas pero lo aremos ahora, es hora de ver lo que el Sol nos a otorgado, !!!Rayo de Energia¡¡¡ Garen: Yeedo, ya que eres un Cangrejo gigantesco trata de derribarlo con tu Fuerza Dragon Kardas: ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaarg!!! Azn: Hay que convocar nuestras Fuerzas tu Derribalo y yo le dare el Ultimo Golpe con Flygonn. Garen: Yeedo, ya oiste Yeedo: Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh *Dragon Kardas Cae y provoca un Semi temblor... Azn: Flygon... ya Flygon: ¡¡¡Guuuuuuuish!!! *Rayo de Energia y se desmaya el Dragon Kardas... Dragon kardas: Aaaaaaaargh... Tahu:... Azn: ¿Y la fase cuatro? Garen: ¡¡¡No puedo esperar por ser un Toa Completo!!! Tahu: Saben cuanto me tomo Capturar ese Dragon Kardas... Azn: ¿Una hora? Garen: ¿Dos horas? Tahu: ¡¡¡No!!! dos Dias y ustedes lo vencieron en menos de una Hora Garen: ¡¡¡Azn... vencimos el tiempo record de Tahu!!! Azn: ¡¿Eso singifica que somos Toas Completos?! Tahu: No... Azn y Garen: Awwwwwwwww... Tahu: les falta la Cuarta Fase... Azn: ¿Y Cual es esa Cuarta Fase? Tahu: Ustedes dos pelearan... Garen: Pero nunca he peleado con un Amigo... Azn: Ni yo... Tahu: Si ustedes pasan esta Fase se convertiran en Toa Completo *Son Teletrasportados a Arena Magna Multitud: ¡¡¡Guerreros Toa!!!¡¡¡Wooooooooow!!! Tahu: Derroten a su oponente y ganaran el Titulo Toa Azn: Lo siento Garen, solo uno puede Ganar Garen: Ya se peor lastima que yo te Derrotare primero... Azn: *Se queda en Chock* ¿?: Recuerda lo que Garen va hacer... es tu oportunidad... Azn: Si... lo siento Garen. Garen: Listo ya estoy preparado... *15 minutos de Pelea despues... Azn: Aaaaaaaaaargh. *Prepara una Rafaga de Hielo. Garen: Azn, ¿que haces?A Azn: Lo Siento mucho... Amigo ¿?: Hazlo Azn... salva la vida de Aithinyc y la de tus Amigos... Tahu: ¡¡¡Alto Azn!!! *Tahu lo Golpea con una Bola de Fuego Azn: ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! ¿Que me paso? Garen: Amigo casi me Matas, ¿Estas Bien? Azn: Si... Tahu: Muy bien Amigos mios, Azn dominaste tu Control sobre el Hielo y tu Garen dominaste totalmente el Control Sobre el Aire ¿listos para la Quienta Fase? Garen: ¿Cual Quinta Fase? Azn: Jamas nos dijiste de una Quinta Fase... Tahu: NO se preocupen la Quinta fase es Remplazar esas Kanohis por Otras... Azn: Wow nunca pense que mi Kanohi Kakama seria remplasada. *Se teletrasportan al Cuarto Kanohi. Garen: Solo una palabra apra describir esto... Wow Capitulo 4: El Cuarto de las Kanohi Tahu: ¡¡¡Vamos escojan Cualquiera!!! Garen: Sinceramente... yo estoy agusto con mi Kanohi Pakari Tahu: ¿Por qué? Garen: Esque... Para la pésima forma física que tengo, ésta máscara de la fuerza me viene muy bien. Tahu: Está bien. No pasa nada. Garen: Me voy. ¡Hasta luego, Azn! ¡Escoge bien! Azn: ¡Lo haré! Tahu: ¿Que pasa Azn? Azn: Ummm.. Nada.. ¿Tienes alguna Kanohi Iden? Tahu: Si en la Seccion I-9 Azn: Okey... *Azn va a toda Marcha por el Pasillo Tahu(Altavoz): Cuando encuentres tu Kanohi ven con ella y no te la pongas aún. 10 minutos Despues Tahu: ¿Ya la escogiste? Azn: Si mi Kanohi Iden, la Gran Mascara del Espiritu. Garen: ¡Te queda genial! Tahu: Bueno dame tu Kanohi. *Se la Desprende Tahu: Listo. Pontela *Una Luz Blanca ilumina el Cuarto. Tahu:¿Pero Que? Azn: Fué mi Kanohi... ¡¡¡Está Viva!!! Garen: Osea, ¿que es Organica? Tahu: Eso parece bueno, ya es hora de la Ceremonia de Graduacion. Azn: ¿Que? Garen: Lo que oyes: Nos combertiremos en Toa Completos Tahu: Todos sus Compañeros ya pasaron todas las Pruebas impuestas por nosotros, y algunos también han cambiado sus Máscaras en otro momento. Turaga Vakama los recibira mañana con el Titulo Toa Azn: ¡Al fin! Garen: ¡¡¡HUH-HAH!!! En el Palacio de Sombras ¿?: Si... Pronto mi Anti-Garen, asesinara a Aithinyc y Azn caera en la Oscuridad Completa. Anti-Garen: Amo, el Transporte ya está listo lo tomaré inmediatamente. ¿?: Muy Bien... Roodaka: Mi señor, le traigo buenas Noticias. ¿?: Y Cuales Son esas, Roodaka? Roodaka: Todos dijeron que si: los Skrall quieren Venganza contra los Glatoriran, los Cazadores de Huesos ni te cuento, y los Cazadores Oscuros lo único que quieren son Armas, vehículos, y esas Cosas. Pero me ha costado lo mío, ya que El Sombrío estaba muy enfadado contigo porque en el Gran Cataclismo asesinaste y absorbiste a dos de sus agentes. ¿?: Sí, lo sé. ¿Y los Vorox y Zesk? Roodaka: Esa es la Mejor parte de ello. Vienen para acá con una horda de esas bestias. Y me he tomado la livertad de darte un regalito. ¿?: ¿De veras? ¿Cual? Roodaka: Un mercenario. Un antiguo Toa que ahora trabaja por dinero. Esos "Toa Solis" no serán rivales para él. ¿?: Hm... Buena ofrenda, Roodaka. Roodaka: Como le dije a mi "Rey", Sídorak, considéralo... Un regalo de bodas. ¿? (pensamento): Prepárate, Hermano. Puesto cuando mi ejército llegue aquí, jamas saldrás de las Sombras que estoy haciendo. Capítulo 5:Los Héroes del Sol Turaga Vakama: Amigos aqui reunidos, estamos hoy aqui para nombrar a 13 Jovenes Toa como Toa Completos. Éstos Toa fueron elegidos por el mismísimo Sol de nuestro Sistema, así que, con mucho orgullo y Honor, os nombro como el equipo de los Toa Solis, los héroes del sol *Aplausos* Garen: Aria ¿Y esa máscara? Aria: Mi antigua Komau quedó un poquito agrietada, así que la cambié por una Kiril. ¿Cómo me sienta? Garen: Oh, te queda bien. *Un poco lejos de allí. Anti-Garen:*Radio*---Señor, ya esta todo listo ¿Lo hago ya?---NO, sera en la Fiesta todos marginaran a Garen y no soy tan Drastico... bueno si... bueno solo has lo que te Digo---Esta bien--- Turaga Vakama: Bueno ahora el Lider del Equipo Azn, diraá unas palabras. Azn: NO... yo no... Garen: Vamos, amigo tu puedes Aniroc: Si eres excelente con los Discursos Olrac: Tú eres el Lider Aithinyc: Hazlo Azn: OK.. ok... *Se Sube al Podio* Azn: Ummm... pues bueno no se que decir... yo siempre habia querido ser un Toa y ya lo Soy no se cual es exactamente mi Deber y mucho menos mi Destino... pero espero Cumplirlo junto con mis Amigos... los Toa Solis *Aplausos* Turaga Vakama: Bueno hora de la Celebracion *Radio* ¿?: Ya es Hora Anti-Garen---Si, Señor--- Fuera de la fiesta Yeedo: Griiiii Garen: ¿Qué? ¿A tí tampoco te gustan las fiestas? Yeedo: Griiii Garen: ¿Sabes? En los equipos Toa siempre acaban poniendo motes. Así que rezemos al Gran Espíritu y a los Grandes Seres para que no me vuelvan a llamar marginado. Aria: Pues seguro que te lo llaman si no te relacionas con los demás. Garen: ¿Y a tí quién te ha llamado? Aria: El destino Garen: O el castigo divino de paso, ¿no te fastidia? Aria: Anda ¿Por qué no te vienes? Garen: Odio las fiestas más que nada, y bailar ni te cuento. Aria: Eres el Le-Matoran más RARO que he visto en mi vida. Garen: Toa del Aire, si no te importa. (y de las sombras también) Aria: Como sea. Si no te vienes, es tu problema... Marginado. Garen: ¡¡HEY!! Aria: ¡Je, je! ¡hasta luego! Garen: ¡Qué mal presentimiento tengo! Anti-Garen: Y yo también. Yeedo: GRRRR... Garen: ¿Eh? ¿Quién se supone que eres? Anti-Garen: ¿Sorprendido? Deberías estarlo. Después de todo, soy exáctamente igual que tú. Y te traigo malas noticias. Garen: ¿Cuales? Anti-Garen: Que Azn te asesinará. Garen: ya, ¿Quieres recibir un guantazo? Anti-Garen: Er... No, pero yo que tú me lo tomaría en serio. Garen: Claro... Mira cómo te escucho Anti-Garen: Sigue ignorándome, y será tu fín. Si no tomas medidas drásticas, morirás. Mata a Aithiryc, y él no te matará. Garen: ¿Matar a alguien para no morir yo? Acabo de ser nombrado Toa, no puedo hacer eso. Pero si quieres una respuesta: ¡¡Largo de aquí!! Anti-Garen: Iluso. Él te matará, y no podrás hacer NADA para evitarlo. Je. Hasta luego, "yo real". No digas que no te lo advertí. *Anti-Garen desaparece Garen: Lo que dice... ¿Es verdad? No debo confiar en él, por mucho que se parezca a mi. Él no me haránada... ¿Verdad? Yeedo: Griiiii... Capitulo 6: Listos para el Deber Xela: Awww... Mi cabeza. Esa Musica de los Le-Matoran me dejó hecho un cisco Garen: A mi no me gustan las Fiestas. Aria: Es por que eres un Margi... Garen: ¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA!! Ya me llo quitaron justamente. Aria: Y justamente ye lo van a poner. ¡Je! Vakama: Necesito a todos los Toa Reunidos aqui Aniroc: Aqui estoy yo Aithinyc: Lista para el Deber Aaron: El Armamento ya esta listo Salocin: Esa Musica de los Le-Matoran me hico bien hace tiempo no escuchaba una buena armonia. Garen: Cuando estaba en la banda yo tocaba igual. Pero me aburrí y me puse como ilustrador. Aria: Te has saltado la parte en la que te aislaste de... Garen: ¡¡QUE TE CALLES!! Aria: Perdón. Garen: ¡Arg! ¡No haces más que sacar lo peor de mí! (Y mis sombras) Fhenlog: Adoro levantarme tmeprano. Y.. ¿Para que nos ha llamado, Turaga? Orlac: Fhenlog, eres un tío de lo más raro que he conocido Kehn: Estoy de acuerdo. Fhenlog: ¿Qué os parecería tragaros un cubo de hielo? Garen: Déjalos, Fhenlog. A ver cómo se duermen en un nido de Nui-Rama. Fhenlog: Je, Je. Orlac y Kehn: ¡Hey! Akuma: Pues a mi me gusta jugar Kohlii. Vakama: Bueno ya que todos estan despiertos, podemos... ¿y Azn? Aithinyc: Dormido... (Recuerdos de Garen) Garen:'' ¡Jó! ¿Todavía sigues con sueño? ¿Te hecho agua caliente en la máscara, haber si te despiertas?'' Azn: Garen, lo que despierta es el agua fría. Garen: Sí, pero como tú eres un Toa del Hielo, no te haría efecto. Por eso debe de ser caliente De vuelta al presente... Garen: Khen y Aniroc acompañenme Kehn: Si Aniroc: Te Sigo En los Sueños de Azn... Azn: ¿Tú otra vez? ¿?: ¿Por qué ignoras mis advertencias? Azn: Pero... ¿?: Garen la matará cuando menos te lo esperes. Si no pones remedio, no podrás hacer NADA. Azn: Pero... Garen es mi amigo... ¿?: ¿A un vagamundo de Sombras lo llamas amigo? Azn: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿?: Garen es el Primer Prototipo de Hybrid-Matoran ; Fué dotado con el Aire y las Sombras. El último que acabo de mencionar es el que guarda su personalidad. Azn: El no me ha dicho nada ¿Cómo puedes estár tan seguro? ¿Y cómo que las sombras Marcan su personalidad? ¿?: ¿Alguna vez has visto a un Le-Matoran tan serio, tímido, callado y marginado como Garen? El trabaja para el enemigo. El os ha mentodo a todos. Mátale antes de que os proboque daño a tí y a todos tus hermenos... En el cuarto de Azn... Azn: JROOOO... PFHIAOOOO... Kehn: ¡Jo, eso sí que es roncar! Garen: Esta bien... Aniroc, echa agua en este contenedor. Aniroc: Espero estar haciendo lo correcto. ¿Por qué haces esto? Garen: Sólo es una broma, y un desquite por la de veces que me ha llamado Marginado una vez se me retiró ese mote. Ahora, Kehn, caliéntala Kehn: Oye, ¿cuántas veces te ha llamado Marginado? Garen: ¿Te hago la lista en orden alfabético o cronológico? Kehn: Alfabético. Garen: Era una pregunta retórica, cabeza de Muaka. Aniroc: Ademas de que... ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir el orden alfabético cuando se trata de la misma palabra todo el tiempo? Kehn: Oh, estaba pensando en tí, monada. Aniroc (sonrojada): ¡¿Qué?! Garen: Dejad los ligues para más tarde, anda. Esta bien, "lanzamiento" en 3... 2... 1... *Garen le arroja el Agua Caliente a Azn. Azn: ¡¡¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! ¡Quema, quema...! ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS PASA CON USTEDES!? Garen: Estaba comprobando mi teoria de que el agua caliente se despierta de manera más eficaz a un Ko-Matoran, o Toa del Hielo, en éste caso. Azn: ¡Me Despertaste por el agua! ¡Estúpido! Garen: ¿Y qué te esperabas? Con el agua fría sólo te adormecería infinítamente más, que ya es decir. Pero vamos, sólo son unos 50 grados... Azn: ¡¡ESTÁ HIRVIENDO, CABEZA DE THORNAX!! ¡Pagarás por esto! ¡Y vosotros dos tres cuartos de lo mismo! *Azn Sale corriendo por el pasillo Kehn: Je je... te vas a reír, Garen... creo que la he calentado a unos 120 grados... Garen: ¡¡Te dije 50, '''Cabeza de altramuz!! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! Aniroc: Eso es '''veneno puro para un Toa del Hielo... Kehn: Estaba pensando en tí... Aniroc (sonrojadamente furiosa): ¡¡DEJA DE UTILIZARME COMO EXCUSA!! ¡Lo que querías era provar tus poderes elementales! Kehn: Esque... Kopaka no me dejó "ponerme caliente"... Garen: Ya hablaremos de esto. iré a disculparme a Azn. De vuelta con los Demas Garen: Lo Siento Azn... sólo era una broma con un par de contratimpos... de todas formas, dormir demasiado no es bueno para ti... Verás, a Kehn se le fue la mano y... Aithinyc: ¡Y tenias que echarle Agua Hirbiendo en toda la máscara! ¿No? Garen: Sí, pero Kehn... Azn: Ya Vasta, tan solo fue una mala planificación, eso fue todo. Garen: ¿Me perdonas? Era un pequeño desquite porque... Azn: No, pero ya hablaremos sobre ésto. Marginado. Garen: ¿Lo ves? ¡Si precisamente por esa razón por la que te he gastado esa broma! ¡Estoy harto de que todos me llaméis marginado! Azn: ¡Callate, marginado! Garen: ¡¿Y si te unto un guantazo aéreo en esa Kanohi Iden tan orgánicamente putrefacta?! ¡Anda, repítelo, listillo! Azn: ¡Marginado! ¡Marginado! ¡Marginado! ¡Marginado! ¡Marginado! ¡Margi...! Aria: ¡¡Ya basta, Azn!! ¡El no tiene la culpa de querer aislarse de los demás! ¡Es más! ¡Somos los de su alrededor los que tenemos la culpa! ¡Si nos parásemos un momento a comprenderlo y a entenderlo en vez de ofenderlo, no estaría en esta situación! Garen: Aria... Azn: ¡Hmph! Esta bien... (¡Pero Garen. Mantente alejado de Aithiryc si sabes lo que te conviene!) Garen: ¿qué? Fhenlog: ¿qué te ha dicho? Garen: Nada.... Creo... Aniroc: Bueno... Volviendo con lo que nos quiso decir Turaga... Aaron: Ojala que sea nuestra primera Mision. Akuma: Sí, y ojalá que hayan Dragones Kardas y otros Rahi Garen: No, no creo que quieras combatir a un Dragon Kardas Akhnot: Si, Garen tiene razon. debéis bajar vuestras espectativas Vakama: Bueno, si me dejais continuar... la Mision nueva Aaron: WOOOOOOOOOW, Lo Sabia choquen esas Cinco Vakama: Si Volviendo al tema... esta Operacion es demasiado pelirgrosa Akuma: Yo AMO el riesgo. Fhenlog: ¿Si? Pues yo lo odio, pero si se trata de deber... Vakama: Así se habla ¿Los demás estais listos para cumplir vuestro deber? Garen: ¡Bueh! Azn: ¿Qué insinúas con eso? Garen: ¡Nada! La costumbre. Casi siempre respondo eso cuando hay algo que no le doy mucha importancia. Matau: ¡¿Insinúas que te da igual la situación que te rodea?! Garen: ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO NO NO NO NO! ¡No me interpretes mal, Turaga! ¡Para mí es como una respuesta automática! ¡Me refería a...! Yo... Er... Eh... ¿Cual era nuestra misión? Nokama: Se han detectado a una manada de Vorox en el cañon de Tajun. Cerca de aquí. Onewa: Parece que están siguiendo a una carabana. Azn: ¿Y esos bichos no evolucionaron otra vez? Vakama: No Azn estos Vorox no evolcucionaran, me temo Akuma: ¿Y no hay ninguna cura a esa mutacion? Garen: ¡No es ninguna mutación, burro! Akuma: ¿Pero Sea como sea, sigue sin remedio? Nuju: Awoki Mat Swikiot. Salocin: ¿Qué? Otoram: Para los que no hayáis entendido, ha dicho que se teme que no. Azn: No importa Turaga, capturaremos a esos Vorox y trataremos de buscar una Solucion a su involución. Aithinyc: AWWWWW... Azn tienes un Gran Corazon Azn (Sonrojado): ¡Heeh! Garen: Par de tortolos Aria: Buena Esa Kehn: Hmmmm... Olrac: ¿Que piensas tanto Kehn? Kehn: NO Nada solo pienso en Aniroc Aniroc: ¡¡¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME!!! ¡¡¡Ash!!! Azn: Almenos tengo un Corazon, no como tu... Marginado. Garen: ¡¡NO EMPIECES OTRA VEZ!! Azn: ¿Y quien me va a detener? ¿Me echaras Agua Hirviendo como lo hiciste antes? Garen: Me muero por hacerlo... ¡CON LAVA! *Los Dos empiezan a Pelear Tahu: ¡Ya basta! ¡Sois hermanos! ¡¡¡NO PODÉIS PELEAR!!! Garen: ¡Ha empezado él! Azn: Mira quien lo dice, el Margi... Vakama: ¡¡¡AZN!!! ¡¡¡TE PROHIBO TERMINANTEMENTE QUE LE VUELVAS A DECIR ESA PALABRA A GAREN!!! ¿Entendido? Azn: Si Turaga... (Te ODIO, Garen) Whenua: Bueno... Matau os dará el Transporte necesario y... Azn: ¡Oh! No se preocupe, Turaga, que ya tenemos nuestro propio transporte. Matau: ¡OW! *Los Rahis entran en la Sala Flygon: ¡¡¡KRYYYYYYYYK!!! Ta-Huna: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAW!!! Farvetch: ¡¡¡Priiiiii!!! Garen: Un momento, ¿Dónde está Yeedo? *La Pared empieza a Agritarse Azn: ¿Qué es eso? Yeedo: ¡¡¡GRIIIIII!!! Garen: Je, Ya decia yo como un Grandote como Teedo no iba a entrar en esa puerta tan pequeña. ¡Ja ja ja! Azn: Bueno, tomen cada uno un Rahi. En Yeedo caben seis, en Flygon caben dos, en farvetch otros dos y en Ta-Huna Caben tres. Kehn: Oye, Aniroc. ¿Que tal si agaramos uno solo para dos, monada? Aniroc: Si, tienes razon, Yo en Farvetch junto con Salocin Kehn: ¡Ouch! Azn: Aithiryc, ¿Te vienes conmigo en Flygon? Aithiryc: Venga, vale. Orlac: Conmigo, en Ta-Huna podréis ir Kehn y Aaron. Garen: Lo que significa que Fhenlog, Aria, Xela, Akhnot y Akuma. Vakama: Sea así pues. Los Toa Dream os acompañarán en su vehículo, llamado Fretikx. Garen: ¡WOW! Fhenlog: ¿Qué ha pasado con tu "HUH-HAH"? Garen: "Na", Ya me he cansado de él. Aria: Eres el Toa del Aire más raro que he visto en toda mi vida. Garen: Espera que te recuerde quién es la Toa del Agua que no es capaz de desarrollar su poder elemental. Aria: Hm... Azn: ¡Garen! ¡Una carrera! ¡El último que llegue recivirá una "Suculenta" ducha de agua hirviente! Garen: Tú lo has dicho. No vas a poder usar tus poderes del hielo en una semana del calor que vas a recibir. Azn: Ya veremos quién ríe el último. Aithiryc: Azn, ¿Es necesario esto? Es que me da un poco de vértigo la velocidad y... Azn: Uy, que mala suerte. ¡AGARRATE! Aithiryc: ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡NO NO NOOOOO...! Capítulo 7: "Por la Unidad" Azn: ¡Vamos Flygon! Demuestrale a Garen de lo que puedes hacer. Flygon: ¡Kryyyyyyyyyyk! Flygon (Pensamiento): (Obiamente, soy más rapido que Yeedo...) *** Garen: Yeedo, la hora ha llegado. ¡ARRE!. Oh, y cuando le ganemos Kehn y Aniroc me ayudaréis con el agua caliente. Aniroc: ¡AH... NO! ¡NO PIENSO ACERCARME A KEHN! Kehn: Je je jeeee... Yeedo: Griiii Yeedo (Pensamiento): (Cuando les ganemos Flygon me tendra que hacer el nido durante una una Semana) *Flygon empieza a vola a Toda velocidad Aithinyc: ¡ESTO VA MUY RAPIDO! ¡¡AAAAAAH!! Con Garen Ahknot: Esto va muy lento... Ma-zo-de-len-to. Aria: Vamos, Yeedo, tú puedes. Recuerda que a Garen no le gusta el agua Fria. Garen: Er... ¿Fria? *Traga saliba* Más tarde... Azn: ¡Toma! ¡He ganado! Garen: Ow... Es la última vez que acepto una apuesta de Azn. ¡Lo juro! Azn: ¡Eps! ¡No vale arrepentirse! Creo que tu y yo íbamos a hablar de algo en forma de... agua FRÍA. Garen: Sííí... yaaa... No me lo recuerdes. Gravitas: ¿A qué viene todo este jaleo? Fhenlog: Nada, cosas entre líder y lugarteniente. ¿Sois los Toa Dream? Gravitas: Correcto. Yo soy Gravitas, el Semi-Ultimus de la Nada y líder del equipo Akuma: Vaya cosa, yo también sé controlar nada. Salocin: ¡No se refiere a esa nada, sino al poder elemental de la Nada! Kravitas: Si me permitís continuar, yo soy Kravitas, la Oscuridad de Gravitas. Si el y yo nos uniésemos podríamos formar a Hetravitas, el Ser Ultimus de la Esperanza. Aria: Seres Ultimus... Ya he oído hablar de ellos en los arichivos. Garen: Genial, ¿Me lo podrías explicar? Aria: Luego, luego. Volter: Yo soy Volter, el Semi-Ultimus del Hierro. Kralter: Y yo Kralter, la Oscuridad de Volter. Juntos podemos formar a Vrolterius, el Ser Ultimus de la luz de la oscuridad. Fhenlog: Lo que acabas de decir parece un oxímoron. Saria: Yo soy Saria, Toa de la Psiónica y segunda al mando del equipo. Destro: Yo soy Destro, el Toa de la Desintegración. Izi: Me llamo Izi, el Toa del Agujero Negro. Diurma: Yo Soy Diurma, Toa del Sueño. Saren: Y por último, yo soy Saren, el Toa del Plasma. Garen: ¡Anda! Salvo por la inicial, nuestros nombres se parecen bastante. Azn: ¡Ja ja ja! Sí. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Garen: Ta odio. Aria: Aithiryc. ¿No crees que esta competencia entre ellos dos va a traer problemas en el futuro? Aithiryc: No lo creo, Aria. Estoy SEGURA de ello. No muy lejos de allí "Recolector": Allí están esos Toa Soleados junto a esos Soñadores. "Mímica": No seas maledicado, es su primer día. ¿Que tal si les damos algo para "picar"? "Recolector": Uuuuh. je je jeeee... Jefe. ¿Ejecutar? El Sombrío *Radio*: Afirmativo. ¡Que no queden ni sus Kanohi! "Mímica": Ya has oído al jefe. ¡Suelta a las bestias! *"Recolector" abre un portal y de allá salen bestias Vorox. Capitulo 10: Mision Sandray Azn: Y ese fue el Plan no debemos dejar que la carabna lluegue a Tajun si no los Vorox La Destruiran. Gravitas: ¿Alguna Duda? Akuma: Si... ¿Como se llama la Mision? Azn: Ummm... ¡Misión Sandray! Gravitas: ¿Por el Nombre del Cañon? Muy bien Azn. Azn; hehehe Garen: ¡¿?! Er... Chicos... ¿No escucháis lo mismo que yo? Gravitas: Si... Saria: Vorox... Vorox: ¡¡¡RHAAAAAAAAARGH!!! Azn: Todos a sus Pociciones de Ataque. Cubrir a los que se sientan más débiles y... y... Aaaaah... *Se Desmalla* Aithinyc: Oh no este no es Mejor momento pra que te Desmayes. Azn... Kehn: ¡Amigo! ¡Yo te protegere! Aniroc: Kehn, tu eres un MUY buen luchador. Yo lo protegeré junto con Aithinyc O No? Aithinyc: Si (Mente):(Esa Aniroc nunca me ha caído bien...). Olrac: ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Toma esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Y esto como regalito! Vorox: Rhaaaaaaaargh En la Mente de Azn Azn: ¿Donde... estoy? ¿?: Azn, acepta mi Poder... Azn: ¡¿Tu?! ¿Cual Poder? ¿?: Las Sombras ... las Sombras que hacechan en tu interior... Déjalas salir... Azn: NO... ¿?: Oh ¿Y por qué no? Azn: Porque mis amigos acabaran dañados por ese Poder. ¿?: Más acabados estaran si no lo aceptas. Los Vorox los Destruiran... Por no hablar de Garen Azn: Entonces... está bien... pero... ¿?: ¡¡ACÉPTALAS!! Azn: Vale, vale... *Una Aura oscura envuelve a Azn y Despierta Aithinyc: Estas bien Azn? Azn: Si *Azn corre a Una velocidad imparable Olrac: Aaaaaaah *Se mira su mano y ve que está herido Kehn: ¡Toma esto! *Le lanza un Thornax a un Vorox Vorox: Aaaaaaaarg Azn: Amigo... ¿Estas bien? Olrac: No... mi mano está rota.. Kehn: Yo lo llevare con Aniroc... es una excelente Curandera Garen: Apreciaria un poco de Ayuda Azn: Alla Voy Con Olrac Aniroc: ¡¡¡OLRAC!!! ¡¡¡ESA HERIDA!!! Olrac: Lo se... Aniroc: Algo que un Poco de Agua Curativa no ayude Olrac: Ouch... Aniroc: No seas lloron Olrac: Perdon Duele un poco... sabes me gusta estar contigo Aniroc: A mi tambien... tu y Azn son mis muy buenos amigos Olrac: Si... ¿no te acuerdas cuando nos capturaron? Aniroc: No quiero recordar eso... Oye y lo del Matoran alto y Blanco... Olrac: Cierto jamas lo encontramos y recorimos toda Mata-Nui... a propósito... ¿Sabes que a Kehn le gustas? Aniroc: ¡Si, y lo odio! Orlac: Uf... Menos mal. Aniroc: ¿Por qué? ¿Estabas celoso? Orlac: ¡! ¿Yo? Er... Pues... esto... Yo... em... Je je... De vuelta a la Pelea Gravitas: ¡Kralter, ya es hora de que termines con eso! Kralter: Si tienes razon *Abre muchos portales y los Kralter: Adios Amigitos * Los portales desaparecen Azn: ¿Estas bien, Garen? Garen: Si... ¡Tío! ¡Ese monton de bichos vinieron de la nada! Saria: ¡Qué irónico! Los elementos de Gravitas y Kravitas son la propia Nada. Garen: ¡Qué chulo! (Ojalá me lo hubiesen puesto los Grandes Seres el día en el que me crearon...) ¿Me haréis una demostracion? Kravitas: ¡Yo sencillamente me niego! Gravitas: Entonces lo haré yo, antipático. Azn: Bueno... ¿No deberíamos seguir con la Misoin Sandray? Saren: Por mí encantado. Garen: ¡Pues vamos allá! Capitulo 11: La Mision Sandray pt.2 El Sombrio: ¡¿COMO QUE HABÉIS FALLADO?! Recolector: Perdon mi Señor... ese Toa de Hielo... Era muy Fuerte. El Sombrío: Creo que alguien se va a ganar un Gran castigo por ésto... ¿?: No tienes por qué, Sombrío. Todo forma parte de mis planes. El Sombrío: Más te vale, porque como me entere de que uno de mis hombres es asesinado por tus garras de el mismo modo que lo fueron Nidhiki y Kreeka... ¿?: No te preocupes... Tú, sigue con el plan. El Sombrío: Está bien. ¡Vosotros dos! Vijiladles, y no les quitéis el ojo de encima. Recolector: Si mi Señor. Mimica: No le Fallaremos Capitulo 11: Mision Sandray pt.2 Mimica: ¿Seguro que es por el Cañon Snadray? ¿No podemos ir por otro lugar? Recolector: No. ¿Y para que quieres ir por otro lugar? Mimica: Este cañon es perfecto para una emboscada. Escondidos Azn: Ahora... Devuelta *Caen Grandes Rocas Atras y Adelante* Mimica: Esos Toa Solis Recolector: Vallan mis Bestias *Abre un Portal y Salen Numerosas Bestias Voroz Azn: ¡Al ataque! Garen: Yo te Ayudo Olrac: Para esto soy el Guerrero del Grupo. Je. Azn: Muy Bien... para esto nos convertimos en Toa. ¡Para esto Seremos Toa! Makuta ¿?: Hola, "héroes". Azn: ¡¡¡No puede Ser!!! Garen: Makuta... Olrac: Chirox, Pero se supene que estabas Muerto la Tormenta de Energia... Chirox: ¡¿Y A TÍ QUE TE IMPORTA?! *Mano de Sombras Azn: ¡No le harás nada a mi MEJOR AMIGO! Yo me encargo de esta BASURA Antidermica, ustedes detengan a todos los Vorox... Matenlos si es necesario... Garen: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿MATARLOS?! ¡¡¡NI HABLAR!!! Azn: Dije si es NECESARIO, caramba. Si no, sólo derrotenlos y ya está. Olrac: Vamos, Garen. Sólo fué un malentendido. Garen: Ok, ok... Con Azn y Chirox Chirox: ¡¡¡TOMA ESTO TOA!!! *Rayo de Sombras y Azn lo Esquiva Azn: Mira, no se como reviviste. Pero... no sera por Mucho Tiempo... Chiroz: Tu... no eres cualquier Toa... eres mas Oscuro de lo que te crees... lo que le dijiste a tu amigo: "Matenlo si es Necesario" ... Tu eres de esos Toa con el don natural de ser un líder fuerte y no débil, como el resto de tu Equipo... Unete a mí *Puñetaso de Hielo Azn: Sí, soy un lider fuerte, pero JAMAS me unire a las Smobras Chirox: Entonces... ¡¡Serás ANIQUILADO!! *Mano de Sombras Azn: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAGH!!! * Lo Lanza por los Aire Golpenadolo y Patalenadolo... Chirox: Si te hubieras unido a mis hermanos no hubiera pasado NADA de esto... Azn: JAMAS... *Lo Agara con su Mano de Sombras y lo hacerca a el... Chirox: Dile a adiós a tu vida inútil y patetica Azn: Jejeje... Chiroz: ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que te Ríes? Azn: Tu no me Conoces... Jamas me Conocerás * Empieza a Iluminarse Chirox: P- ¿¡PERO QUE!? Azn: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *Nova Blast de Luz Garen: ¿Pero que demonios...? Olrac: Es Azn, ¡Corre! Gravitas: Ya habéis oído. ¡Corred! Aithinyc: No debimos haberlo dejado sólo... * La Nova Blast de Luz ilumina todo el Cañon Sandray Mimica: ¿Que Pasa? Recolector: No puedo usar mis Portales. ¡¿Qué le pasa a este trasto?! *La Nova Blast de Luz Acaba. Chirox: ¡¡AGK!!... esa Luz... ¿Pero cómo? ¿No eres un Toa de Hielo? Azn: Je... Para serte sincero, yo tampoco sabia de mi poder *Usa Su Kanohi Iden Chiroz: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAH!!! Kehn: ¿Que le esta Pasando a Chirox? Garen: ¡¡¡ES AZN LO ETSA MATANDO DESDE ADENTRO!!! *Corre hacia el Garen: ¡Salte de su Cuerpo, Azn! ¡Eres un Toa! ¡No puedes hacer esto! Chiroz (Azn): El es un ser malvado si el Muere le hare un Favor al Universo Garen: Pero eso te convertira Malvado a ti tambien. Dejalo... Azn: Pero... Aithinyc: ¡¡DETENTE!! *Vuelve a su Cuerpo Azn: Esta Bien... Llevémoslo. Fhenlog: Yo me encargaré de eso. Chirox: No lo Creo *Chirox golpea a Fhenlog y abre un portal de Sombras Azn: ¡¡¡NO!!! *Aithinyc lo Detiene de irse Aithinyc: ¡Azn! Que estabas oesando al querer ir ahi. Azn: ¡Esque ese basura Escapó! Aihtinyc: El no Fue el Unico... un Toa del Aire tambien escapó. Iba con ellos. Azn: Bueno, pero hay que seguirlo Gravitas: NO vosotros volveréis... Nosotros nos quedaremos en Tajun a cuidar de nuestro Hogar. Aniroc: Oooooh... QUE LINDO no sabia que este era su Hogar. Saria: Si es nuestor hogar... Vivmos exactamente en la Montaña del Agua Helada. Un templo prácticamente hecho de Hielo. Azn: Suena como mi Hogar Ideal Je je je... Aithinyc: Nuestro Hogar Ideal Azn: CIerto... Je je Aria: Oye, Garen. ¿Cual sería Nuestro hogar ideal? Garen (sonrojado): Ou... Er... ¿y yo que sé? ¿Tengo máscara de acomodador? Fhenlog: ¿Esque no tienes ningún hogar soñado? Garen: Sí. Mi antigua casita de Le-Koro, donde estaba de lo más tranquilo, sin nadie que me moleste, nadie que me critique, nadie que me arroje guijarros... Salocin: No te hacíamos nada de eso. Garen: Tú calla, que el otro día fuiste tú el que encabezó una broma contra mí. Fué lo que me hizo llegar a la determinación de des-sociabilizarme. Olrac: Chicos... ¿Me hecháis una manita? Aniroc: Olrac, estás herido... tenemos que llevarlo a un sitio donde se le pueda Desinfectar la herida y despue cerrarla. Gravitas: Kralter, llévalos al Palacio de la Luz Kralter: Entendido *Se Abre un portal con la Super Olmak de Kralter y los Toa y sus Rahi desparecen Kravitas (pensamientos): (Ncesito la Kanohi de Kralter para volver con Xion.) Capitulo 12: De vuelta al Hogar Turaga Vakama: Me alegro de Veros...¿¡Por que rayos Azn viene así!? Azn: Garen... explicale tu... Garen: Ow... Esta bien... El estaba combatiendo contra Makuta Chirox y despues... Kopaka: ¡Qué! ¡¡¡HAS DICHO MAKUTA CHIROX!!! Garen: Er... Si... Por lo que parece los Makuta Volvieron Todos: ¡¡AAAAGH!! Vakama: ¡Calma! ¡Calma! Sigie contando, Garen. Garen: Verás... después este fuécasi desturido por una Mano de Sombras del Makuta... Y Azn, por increíblemente estúpido que parezca, usó una Nova Blast de Luz Turaga Nokama: Pero... Si es un Toa de Hielo. Eso es imposible... ¿No? Azn: Por eso volvimos. Para que me den una explicacion de que Soy... Turaga Vakama: ¡Salid todos!... Azn y yo tenemos que hablar. Eso los incluye al resto de los Toa Solis... y que los Toa Nuva se aseguren de que todos están fuera... Tahu: Si Turaga... Ya habéis oído. ¡Salid TODOS! *Se Cierra la Puerta Azn: Turaga.... Vakama: Azn, Tú no eres un Ko-Matoran... Azn: ¡Eso ya lo se! Quiero saber que Soy.. Vakama: Tú eres uno de los Prototipos de Hibryd Matoran. El Segundo apra ser exacto... Azn: Osea que... ¡¡USTED SIEMPRE LO SUPO!! Vakama: ¡Azn, cálmate! Azn: ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡Usted siempre me ocultólo que era y creo que los otros Turaga ya lo sabían! ¿no? ¡¿QUÉ MAS ME ESCONDEN?! ¡¡HICE MUCHAS COSAS POR TODOS USTEDES!! ¡¡AYUDE EN MATA-NUI Y EN METRU-NUI!! ¡¡¡INCLUSO ARRIESGUE MI VIDA PARA DERROTAR A CHIROZ Y CASI LO MATO!!! Vakama: ¡¿Matarlo?! ¡Eres un Toa! ¡¡DEBES DE RESPETAR EL CÓDIGO!! Azn: ¡¡IGUAL QUE COMO USTED ME OCULTO LO QUE ERA!! Vakama: Mira, sólo te pido que lo entiendas y que escuches de una vez Azn: ¡¡Y yo te pido que me dejes en paz!! *Sale de la Sala Fuera de ahí Garen: Hola, hermano. ¿qué ha pasado ahí adentro? Azn (En voz Baja): Nada que te importe... Garen. ¿Qué? Azn: ¡¡¡NADA DE TU INCUMBENCIA GAREN!!! ¡¡¡ME VUELVES A PREGUNTAR ESO Y TE... Te.. *Se desmalla. Aithinyc: Azn... Aniroc, Aria ayúdanos Gali ... Dentro de la mente de Azn ¿?: Azn... Azn: Estoy en donde mismo... ¿?: Si... estas en tu mente Azn: Ese maldito Vakama... ¿?: Jejeje... Azn el te Oculto la verdad sobre ti... Azn: Tu sabias algo sobre eso. ¿Verdad? ¿?: Soy tus Sombras. Osea que soy tu yo no lo sabía. Está claro que llevavas queriéndo saber loque que NOS dijo. Azn: ¿'NOS'? Tu y yo nunca seremos NOS, tu eres Tu y yo soy YO ¿?: Bueno, luego lo entenderas... Pero Garen esta planeando ALGO. Y ya sabes que es... vamos, no esperes más. ¡Detenlo! Azn: ...Hoy me dí cuenta de que el no es capaz de matar ni a una MOSCA... ¿?: Algun Dia verás que tengo razon Azn... por ahora ... Despierta... Azn : Aaaah... De vuelta a la Realidad Azn: ¿En Donde estoy? Olrac: Conmigo... Ouch Aniroc: Quejica Olrac: ...¿Y tu por que estás Aqui? Azn: Me desmayé... Olrac: A mi me mordieron Vorox, me rasguñaron y me golpearon cazadores Oscuros. El lote completo. Azn: Yo hice una Nova Blast de Luz. Por que aparentemente nunca fui un Ko-Matoran si no un Hibrid Matoran... Olrac: ¡¡ESO ES GENIAL!! ¡¡¡LOS HIBRYD MATORAN CONTROLAN TODOS LOS ELEMENTOS!!! Azn: Yo no. Soy un Prototipo ni siquiera sé si llamarme Toa Olrac: Amigo mío. El hecho de que no seas un Toa Prototipo te hace aun más especial Azn: Si tú o dices... Aithinyc: Azn... nunca te habias desmayado así. *Abrazo Azn: Ay... Aihinyc. Eso dolió. Aihtinyc: Perdon Azn... bueno la buena noticia es que Turaga Vakama nos dió un día de descanso. ¿No es genial? Azn: No quiero escuchar su nombre... Con Garen Graen (Pensamientos): ¿Que le apsa a Azn?... Vakama dice que el es el segundo Prototipo de Hybrid-Matoran... ¡¿Mi sucesor?! No, eso es MUY improblable... si no, ya lo sabría... Entonces... ¿Por que está actuando tan... Aria: ¡Garen! Garen: ¡Wow! ¡Dame un respiro, por el amor del Gran Espíritu! Aria: ¡Je! ¿Ya nisiquiera saludas? Garen: Hola. ¿Mejor? Aria: Sin Duda siempre seras así. Garen: ¿Como que así? Aria: MARGINADO... ¡Pero no lo digo con mala Intención! Garen: ¿Y qué quieres que le haga? Soy un Hyb... Digo... ¡Toa del Aire! Aria: Pues eres un Toa del Aire de lo más raro. ¿Sabes acaso que los Toa del Aire son considerados los más habladores? En serio, tío. Me tienes realmente preocupada. Garen: ¿Por que? Aria: Por que... eres mi mejor amigo. Desde que nos encontramos en aquella cueva ya noté en tí algo que te diferenciaba del resto de los Le-Matoran. Garen: Gracias Aria... eres la Mejor. Aria: No hay de qué. Bueno, me tengo que ir a curar al quejica de Olrac... Adiós. Garen: Sí adios. Dos minutos más tarde... Anti-Garen: Ooooh, qué hermoso romance. Garen: ¡¿Tú otra vez?! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! Anti-Garen: Hacerte una última advertencia. Garen: Deja que te haga yo otra advertencia: ¡Largate o recivirás un puño ventoso! Anti-Garen: Mira que eres zopenco. Tienes en tu poder el elemento más poderoso del universo, y sigues con tu elemento convencional. Garen: Yo utilizo el elemento que me dé la real gana. ¿Me tienes celos? Anti-Garen: ¿De qué tengo que estar celoso? Yo no le tengo miedo a mi naturaleza. Garen: Me estás... ¡¿Llamando cobarde?! Anti-Garen: Si no utilizas ese elemento significa que tienes miedo a las Sombras. Garen: Grrr... Anti-Garen: PERO, yo soy diferente. Yo abrazo las sombras, y hago con ellas todo lo que quiera. Y... Lo que quiero ahora, es barrer el suelo contigo. Garen: ¿Buscas pelea? Porque la has encontrado. Anti-Garen: Si... Veamos de lo que estás hecho. Garen: ¡Díselo a mi Espada Fenrir! Anti-Garen: ¿Y la mía? Garen: ¡Venga ya! ¿No solo eres clavadito a mí, sino que usas MIS herramientas? Anti-Garen: Soy una réplica tuya, ¿no? Garen: ¡Odio que me imiten! *Garen ataca, pero Anti-Garen lo esquiva con facilidad. Anti-Garen: Hasta un Pokawi lo haría mejor. Garen: Pues traga ésto. *Remolino de Aire, que es esquivado de nuevo. Anti-Garen: ¿Algo mejor? Garen: Pues sí, mira atrás. *El remolino vuelve y golpea a Anti-Garen Anti-Garen: ¡Ak! No está mal... Garen: ¿Entonces te largas de una vez? Anti-Garen: Más bien, prepárate para recibir. *Anti-Garen comienza a desatar sus Sombras y realiza un Sprint de Sombras. Garen: ¿Pero qué...? ¡Ak! ¡Ow! ¡AAAAAAAAGH! Anti-Garen: ¿Ves? Las Sombras superan de veras a cualquier otro elemento. Garen: Ya, seguro. Espera que te traiga a Takanuva o a cualquier otro Toa de Luz, como Azn o... Anti-Garen: Oh, entiendo. ¿Vas a llorar a tus hermanos? Se nota que eres un cobarde. Garen: Oh, perdón, no te oigo. Anti-Garen: ¿Cómo te miraría Aria? ¿Crees que le gustaría un cobarde? Garen: ¡Callate! Si.. ¡Si ella me chincha todo el rato! Anti-Garen: A lo mejor, dejará de hacerlo si la elimino. Garen: ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *Garen comienza a desatar Sombras. Garen: ¡¡Como la pongas la zarpa encima te...!! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! Anti-Garen: Descubrir tu poder. Garen: ¡Este poder sólo corrompe y destroza la vida! ¡No puedo...! Anti-Garen: Al contrario, este poder te da todo lo que necesitas. Garen: Con lo que ya tengo ya es suficiente. No quiero tus trucos baratos. Anti-Garen: Los necesitarás para cuando Azn vaya a asesinarte. Garen. ¡Y dale! ¡El no hará nada semejante! Anti-Garen: Más te vale estar preparado, pues mañana mismo, cuando estés solo, Tu vida penderá de un hilo. Garen: ¡¿Qué?! Anti-Garen: Hasta luego, yo real, no digas que no te lo advertí. Garen: ¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ...!! ¡Agh...! Ahhhg... *Garen se desmaya. Aria: ¡Garen! Capítulo 12: "A la caza del Cazador Oscuro Pt 1" Garen: Aw... Aria: ¡Garen! ¿Estás bien? Aithinyc: Esto de los desmayos parece contagiarse. Primero Azn, luego tú... Garen: D... Do... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? Aria: Te encontré desmayado en tu ricon, que por cierto, estaba destrozado. ¿Qué había pasado? Garen: Yo... No lo sé... No logro recordar. Kehn: No me extraña, menudo palizón que has recibido. Ja ja ja... Aria: ¡No te rías de él así! Kehn: ¡Jo! ¡Perdóna hija! Garen: No... No pasa nada Aria: Procura no levantarte. Garen: ¿No viste nada? Aria: Sólo oí ruidos y explosiones. Ah, y gritos provinientes de tí. Era muy extraño... Parecía que hablabas contigo mismo. Garen: No, si era... Er... Debió haberme dejado un poco "groggy". Por eso me desmayé. Aria: ¿Pero quién era? Garen: Pues... (a ver que la digo) Un... Cazador Oscuro. Orlac: Será ése que mencionó Turaga Nuju. Garen (pensamiento): (Increíble. Se lo han tragado) Garen: A propósito. ¿Dónde está Azn? Aithinyc: Se recuperó. Se fué en cuanto te trajimos. Garen: Ah, vale. (¿Será verdad lo que me dijo mi réplica?) Más tarde... Azn: Oigan, Turaga nos habla. Garen: ¿Turaga Vakama? Pues vamos allá. Azn: ... Aithinyc: Azn. La verdad duele. ¿Verdad? Azn: Supongo... Aithinyc: Pero enfréntala otro día. Por que somos Toa y los Toa son capaces de enfrentar cualquier realidad. Azn: Si... Olrac: Amigo. Yo estoy aqui para apoyarte. Aniroc: Yo igual. Salocin: Estamos siempre juntos. Xela: Claro. Aaron: Jejeje. Flygon: ¡Kyyyyrk! Azn: Buen muchacho. Con Tuaraga Vakama Vakama: Bueno. Ahora vuestra misión os llevará hacia el Norte Lejano, en el Volcan de los Grandes Seres. Azn: Si... Turaga, Ya olleron. ¡Vamonos! Turaga: ¿Aún sigues sin escuchar? Azn: ¿Y Usted? ¿Sigue sin MENTIR? Fhenlog: Venga, Azn, cálmate. Garen: Oye Azn, sé que eres un Hybrid-Matoran. Azn: Si ¿Y qué? Garen: Que... ¿Cual de tus poderes usaras para siempre? Azn: ¿Como que para Siempre? Garen: Er... Verás... he escuchado que los Hybrid Matoran no les conviene usar todos sus poderes. Azn: ¡Naaaaah! Usaré los dos. Mejor para mi. ¿No? Garen (pensamientos): (Si hubiera revelado mi pasado antes me habria evitado la faena de todos esos problemas. ¡Que los Grandes Seres me pillen confesados!) Azn: Bueno todos irán en sus Rahi. Aniroc: Y o pido ir con Olrac Olrac: Pues sube anda Aniroc: jejeje... Kehn: ¿Se puede sabe qué tiene ese Orlac que no tenga yo? Fhenlog: Cerebro. Kehn: ¡¡Hey!! Vakama: ¡¡ESPERAD!! ¡Nisiquiera os he dicho la misión! Azn: Brrrr... Vakama: Veréis, el Cazador Oscuro llamado "Cargador", un Kane-Ra que se transformó y se unió a su organización actual, ha secuestrado un convoy Agori. Debéis encontrarlo y apresarlo. Azn: ¿Y no podeos matarlo? Garen: No, lo siento mucho, "justiciero" pero matar no está en el Código Toa. Azn: ¡¿Y tú quién eres para darme ordenes?! Garen: Oh, lo siento de veras, "Señor supremo marimandón". *Azn saca su espada. Azn: ¡¿COMO?! Garen: ¡Espera! ¡¡NO ME MATES!! Azn: ¿Qué? Garen: ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¡Comportándote así pareces un asesino en serie! Fhenlog: Haz el favor de parar. Azn: ¡Hmpf! Vakama: Si por fín os vais a comportar como personas, os dividiré en varios grupos: *Azn y Aithinyc. *Fhenlog y Salocin. *Akuma y Orlac. *Xela y Xaknot. *Aria y Aniroc. *Kehn y Araon. *En cuanto a tí, Garen, tendrás que ir sólo. Garen: No pasa nada. Casi lo prefiero. Fhenlog: Yo hubiera preferido ir contigo. Garen: Te acabarías aburriendo. A mí no se me sacan ni dos palabras de conversación. ¡Je je! Aria: Pero... Turaga. ¿No deberíamos ir juntos? La unidad es la primera de las tres virtudes. Vakama: Lo sé, y yo también opino lo mismo. Pero la lista la ha hecho Matau. Tendré que decirle cuatro palabritas respecto a eso. Azn: Ahora sí que nos vamos. Vakama: Azn, sólo quiero decirte que si te oculté la verdad para protegerte. Pensé que te lo tomarías a mal y... Azn: Yo creo que me lo hubiera tomado mejor si me lo hubieras dicho antes. Vakama: Lo siento mucho. Azn: Hm... Me lo pensaré. Garen: ¡Venga, vámonos! En el palacio de las Sombras... Anti-Garen: Maestro, Garen sigue firme a su opinión. Pero está claro que las sombras acechan en el fondo de su alma. ¿?: En tal caso, la tarea recaerá sobre tí. Y dile a "Cargador" que te gane tiempo para realizar tu tarea. Harás que Azn y Garen se encuentren cara a cara. El vencedor será mi servidor. Por cierto, Kubrat, aún no te he felicitado por amañar la lista de grupos de dos. La organización es perfecta. Kubrat: Gracias, mi señor. ¿?: Ahora, Anti-Garen, cuando los equipos se separen, seguirás a Azn y a Aithinyc. La asesinarás de la forma que te plazca, pero asegurate de que Azn lo VEA. Él te perseguirá, así que llévale hasta donde esté el verdadero Garen, que hasta el momento habrá estado luchando contra "Cargador", consiguiéndote tiempo. Entonces desaparecerás y Azn y Garen lucharán a muerte. Roodaka: En mi opinión, Azn será el vencedor, ya que tendrá más razones para masacrar a Garen que viceversa. ¿?: Yo también opinaba lo mismo. Anti-Garen, vé, y cumple con tu misión. Anti-Garen: Sí, mi señor. Capítulo 13: "A la caza del Cazador Oscuro" Pt 2 Azn: Ya llegamos Garen: Bueno, cada equipo a buscar a los Matoran desaparecidos o a "Cargador" Fhenlog: ¿Seguro que te las apañarás solo? Garen: Sobreviví por los pelos a toda una ráfaga elemental de los Bohrok-Kal. Me las apañaré perfectamente si aparece ese caza-basura. Aria: Por favor, ten cuidado. Garen: Cuidado es mi segundo nombre. Tranquila, nos volveremos a ver. ¡Y cuida de Yeedo! Yeedo: Griiii... Garen: Yeedo, tengo que ir solo. Debes proteger a las damas. Aniroc: ¡¿Insinúas que no sabemos defendernos?! Garen: Es sólo por educación, so borde. Aniroc: Bueeeno. Garen: Nos vemos. ¡Hasta ahora! *Garen se retira del lugar. Aria: Cuídate. Azn: Bueno, si alguien encuentra a cualquiera de los dos objetivos, que lance un rayo elemental de su elemento. Fhenlog: Y... ¿Garen lo sabe? Azn: ¡Ups! Er... Se las apañará. De todas formas, es muy poco probable que encuentre a uno de los dos objetivos. ¿No? *"Cargador" está escondido cerca del lugar y se dispone a seguir a Garen. "Cargador" (pensamiento): (Eso es lo que tú te crees... Je je je...) Con Garen... Garen: Bueno, al menos tendré tiempo para hacer las cosas a mi manera y no tener que soportar al pesado de Azn. "Cargador": Entonces tendrás que soportarme a mí. Garen: ¿Tu? ¿Eres el cazador "Cargador"? "Cargador": No, si te parece. Garen: Entonces, a cumplir ordenes se ha dicho. "Cargador": Y yo también. Je je jeee... Anti-Garen (radio con "Cargador"): ¡Hey! ¿Está todo listo? --- Sí, puedes pasar a la acción. --- Recuerda, sólo consígueme tiempo. Cuando yo te diga, vete de allí. ¿Entendido?. --- Recibido, camarada. Cambio y corto. Con Azn y Aithinyc... Aithinyc: Azn... ¿Por qué tienes este enfado con Garen? Azn: Pues... No sé... Es un poco cabezota, eso es todo. Aithinyc: Nisiquiera tienes una buena razón. Azn: ¿Y eso qué mas da? Aithinyc: Estos conflictos están separando al grupo. ¿Y si todo esto acaba mal o uno de los dos sucumbe a la oscuridad o...? Azn: ¡Hey! No te pasará nada. No mientras yo esté vivo. Te protegeré con mi último aliento. Te lo prometo. *Los dos se toman de la mano. Aithinyc: Azn... Gracias... Azn: Verás... Ya que estamos aquí, quisiera decirte... ¿Eh? ¡Garen! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Anti-Garen: ... Azn: Verás... Quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento. Lo sé, te he tratado mal. Pero todo puede mejorar. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Amigos? Anti-Garen: Hm... Mírala. Azn: ¿A quién? ¿A Aithinyc? ¿Por...? ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! *Anti-Garen se teletransporta hacia Aithinyc y la acuchilla. Azn: ¡NO! ¡¡AITHINYYYC!! Anti-Garen: ¡Je, je je je je jeee! Aithinyc: Azn... Ese no era... Azn: ¡Reserva tus energías! ¡Curaré esa herida! ¡Por favor! ¡¡NO ME ABANDONES!! Aithinyc: Lo... Siento, Azn... Desearía... que... Hubiésemos estado... más tiempo juntos... Azn: ¡No! ¡No me dejes! Aithinyc: Adiós... Azn... Te a... *Aithinyc fallece. Azn: No... ¡No...! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡GAREN!! ¡¡VOY A MATARTE!! *Azn se lanza en persecución de Anti-Garen, creyendo que es Garen. Con Garen... *"Cargador" es golpeado por una ráfaga de viento de Garen. "Cargador": ¡Ak! ¡Qué decepción! Ceía que eras más fuerte. Garen: ¡Venga ya! ¡Mira quién de los dos está ganando! "Cargador": Vale, ahí tienes razón. ¿Hm? Anti-Garen (Radio): ---"Cargador", ya está. puedes irte.--- Garen: ¿Con quién hablas? "Cargador": Bueno. El dijo que le consiguiera tiempo, y vaya si se lo he conseguido. Garen: ¿Qué? "Cargador": ¡Hasta otra, Toa! ¡Te veré en el cielo de los Toa! *"Cargador" lanza una granada de gas que distrae a Garen escapa. Garen: *Tose* ¡Agh! ¡Odio el gas! ¿Hm? ¿A dónde ha ido? ¿Y a qué se refería con "ganar tiempo" y que nos veíamos en "el cielo de los Toa"? Todo esto me huele a chamusquina... Y a gas. ¡Je je! Anti-Garen: Y a mí me huele a masacre. Garen: ¡¿Otra vez tú?! ¿Qué vienes a decirme esta vez? Anti-Garen: Te dije que él vendría a matarte. Y tú no me hiciste caso. Garen: ¿Qué...? ¡¿A dónde vas?! *Anti-Garen se teletransporta lejos, marcando el destino de Garen. Garen: ¡Cobarde, pecador! ¡¡Vuelve aquí y pelea!! Azn: Lo haré con mucho gusto. Garen: ¿Eh? ¡Azn...! ¿no estabas con Aithinyc? Azn: Ciertamente... Estaba... Hasta que tú me la arebataste. Garen: Yo... ¿A qué te refieres exáctamente? Azn: ¡Lo que oyes! ¡¡TU LA MATASTE!! *Azn comienza a lanzarar estalactitas de hielo contra Garen, que las esquiva por un pelo Garen: ¿Qué haces? ¡¿Te has vuelto majareta?! Azn: ¡¡TE MATARÉ!! Con el resto del equipo... Akuma: ¡Aniroc! ¿Has sido tú la que ha lanzado un rayo de agua? Aria. Sí, yo lo intenté, pero, una vez más, no me salió. Aniroc: Tienen que ver lo que hemos encontrado. Aria: Una nota en la que dice: "Hola, estúpidos Toa. Supongo que para cuando encontréis esta nota todo lo planeado se estará cumpliendo. No hay Matoran que salvar porque están MUERTOS. Todo era una farsa para que uno de vuestros líderes se uniera al bando de los nuestros y el otro muriera. Posdata: Dáis asco. Firmado: "Cargador"". Fhenlog: ¿Insinúas que uno de ellos se va a unir al bando de los malos y el otro morirá? Salocin: Más bien quien lo insinúa es "Cargador" en su nota. Aria: ¡Oh, Por el amor de Mata Nui! ¡¡¡AZN Y GAREN!!! Con Azn y Garen... Azn: ¡¡¡POR QUE!!! Categoría:Artículos de Azn-Boy01 Categoría:Artículos de Garmagic Categoría:Artículos de Azn-Boy01 y Garmagic Categoría:Sombras Categoría:Fraternidad de Makuta Categoría:Toa Categoría:Turaga Categoría:Matoran Categoría:Agori Categoría:Glatorian Categoría:Cazadores Oscuros Categoría:Rahkshi Categoría:Rahi Categoría:Orden de Mata-Nui Categoría:Artículos de Azn-Boy01 Categoría:Artículos de Garmagic Categoría:Artículos de Azn-Boy01 y Garmagic Categoría:Sombras Categoría:Fraternidad de Makuta Categoría:Toa Categoría:Turaga Categoría:Matoran Categoría:Agori Categoría:Glatorian Categoría:Cazadores Oscuros Categoría:Rahkshi Categoría:Rahi Categoría:Orden de Mata-Nui Categoría:Artículos de Azn-Boy01 Categoría:Artículos de Garmagic Categoría:Artículos de Azn-Boy01 y Garmagic Categoría:Sombras Categoría:Fraternidad de Makuta Categoría:Toa Categoría:Turaga Categoría:Matoran Categoría:Agori Categoría:Glatorian Categoría:Cazadores Oscuros Categoría:Rahkshi Categoría:Rahi Categoría:Orden de Mata-Nui Categoría:Makuta